


Plumeria

by YaYaSestrahood



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaYaSestrahood/pseuds/YaYaSestrahood
Summary: MK on her own private island.





	Plumeria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychedelikats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelikats/gifts).



The ocean stretched out in front of her, on into infinity. All of it, crystal blue, coalescing at the farthest point into the sky, clearer and brighter than she’d ever seen it.

Here, she could be anyone she wanted. Here, she could be no one at all. 

MK? 

Mika? 

Veera?

Names with no meaning. Nothing more than whispers in the wind.

She lowered herself onto the sand, damp with the first touches of the rising tide. She pulled off her shoes and sunk her toes into it, smiling at the sensation. The skin on her legs had grown a shade or two darker since that morning, now a sharp contrast to the sand underneath.

She sighed contentedly as a cool breeze hit her. She closed her eyes, leaning back onto her elbows and letting the wind pull at her hair.

_ Wait. _

She reached up, brushing her fingers over the silky soft petals of the flower behind her ear. She breathed a sigh of relief. 

She’d found it a bit out of the way of her usual path, in a thick patch of brush. A small plant with a lone golden flower, standing tall and vibrant against its surroundings.

She’d never been the fanciful type, never one to see things for more than simply what they were, but there was something about it that had drawn her closer.

It reminded her of an old friend.

She’d made new friends since then, more of them than she ever dreamed, each with their own stories to tell.

But they were all a world away from here. One day, she would bring them to this place, fill it with their warmth and their love and their laughter.

For now, this was all her own. Sand between her toes, sunbeams on her skin, and echoes in the wind of someone she used to know.


End file.
